The Wizard of the East
by deadheadwookie27
Summary: What good is a Prophecy when it isn't specific enough? Harry and his family battle forces of evil in every way, shape, and form. NO SLASH! H/HR G/V JP/LP RL/NT SB/OC possible Goku/Bulma Summary blows.


**A/N: Well I know I am working on my other fic, but I have had the urge to do a cross over between Harry Potter and DBZ for so long! I just saw the Dragonball Evolution movie and it was so awful, I had to take a shower after watching it. I was so angry that i couldn't even sleep! Anyway here's my new story.**

**Prologue:**

**Reaching Out  
**

In the midst of lightning and a horrific wall of rain, over the bellowing winds of Mother Nature at her angriest, there was a simplistic cry of life. It rang out through the walls of the hospital and into the menacing sky over the city. It seemed to calm the world, allowing it to know that there still was good in a world of evil.

"Congratulations, it's a baby boy." The nurse said, handing the boy back to his mother.

She looked at the bundle of blanket and skin, the one who looked blankly back up at her, and wept with tears of joy. She had her son. They had a family. She looked at her husband who was nurturing what looked like a broken hand. She gave a watery chuckle and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you there. Mister macho!" Her husband glared at her. "Come over here and say hello to your son." His glare was replaced by a large grin as he walked over to his lovely wife and newborn son.

"Hey there buddy! I'm your daddy! Yes I am!" He tickled the little boy's stomach, getting just a blank glance from the baby. It was strange, he hadn't cried once, but he was perfectly healthy. He looked up at his wife who still had tears of joys flowing from her eyes. He gave her a watery smile. "I'm going to go give my brother a call."

"Okay." She kissed him lightly and turned her attention to her son as her husband walked out of the room, silently closing the door behind him.

He walked out of the maternity ward and down to a receptionists desk, where a girl sat reading a magazine, twirling a lock of hair, and chewing a piece of gum. 'If that's not a stereotype, than I don't know what is.' He thought.

"Excuse me?" He asked politely. The girl looked up, annoyed someone had interrupted her. She opened her mouth to come off sarcastically, but her jaw hung agape when she saw him. He'd seen that look in his wife's and many women's eyes before. It was _hunger_.

"H-himn-humi- exhem. Hello, may I help you?" She asked, throwing out her chest unnecessarily. He rolled his eyes, mentally, and smiled at her.

"I was wondering if there are a set of pay phones around? My wife just had our baby and I would like to inform the family." He explained, trying to make it clear as possible that he was taken. Her demeanor fell, but she nodded regardless.

"Down that hall," she pointed to her left, "and make the second right. They are next to the vending machines."

"Thank you." He headed down the hall.

After about fifteen minutes of searching, he realized that either he mucked up her directions, or she was a down right bitch and sent him the wrong way. He began to look harder, eventually just took to asking some guy in a bed.

As he picked up a receiver, mumbling about some crazy broad giving him the wrong directions to a bloody telephone, he slapped the appropriate amount of change into the deposit slip. He looked at his watch and quickly tried to figure out the time difference, but a cheerful voice answered.

"Son residence!"

"Bulma?"

"Umm… Yes, and this is?" came the skeptical reply.

"Who else do you know with a bloody British accent that knows who your are?"

"James! How's it going kiddo? How's Lily doing?" He could already tell that his long time friend and sat down and was waiting for details.

"Well that's really the reason I am calling. You, my darling bestest buddy, are an Aunt." He heard her gasp.

He also had to move the receiver away from his ear as she shouted, "GOKU GET YOUR ASS IN HERE, NOW!" He felt that it was safe to listen again.

"James this is incredible! What's the little… is it a boy or a girl?"

"He is a boy." He heard her squeal excitedly.

"What's his name!?"

"Harry. Harry James Potter." James heard Bulma coo and heard his sister in-law asking who it was.

"For cryin' out loud Chi Chi, it's your Brother in law, and guess what?" There was silence and James laughed when he heard the irritated tone of voice that his brother's wife used.

"Well are you going to tell me or make me feel stupid?"

"We are Aunts! OOF!" James couldn't even ask if she was all right as another voice spoke through the connection.

"James!?"

"Hello Chi Chi!"

"Lily had the baby?"

"Yep. You are officially an Aunt now." He could literally see his sister in-laws smile through the phone.

"What's h…" James chuckled as she stopped and thought about her question carefully.

"_His_ name is Harry James Potter. Lily gave birth like a half an hour ago. I swear, if I wasn't part alien than my hand would be in worse shape than it is now. I would have called sooner but some bitch heard I was married and gave me the wrong directions."

The line was quiet for a moment as he heard Bulma and Chi Chi whispering… That was never a good thing. Bulma Briefs and Son Chi Chi whispering meant horrible things for an individual.

"Her what's going on? Was somebody… Oh no! They're whispering! Come on Krillin!" James laughed as he heard his brother enter the house but promptly leave… or try to at least.

"No you don't!" Bulma yelled and ran after Goku. James was laughing harder as he heard his brothers protests.

"Come here Goku!" He heard Chi Chi yell and then his brothers best friend spoke.

"Shit! Goku she has a frying pan!" James finally lost it and fell to the floor laughing his head off. That's how Remus and Sirius found him as they came up the elevator across from his place on the floor. The two Marauders looked at each other and back to James.

"Umm… James? Is something… wrong?" Remus asked. James motioned them closer and held the phone into the air. They heard as ringing smash and a yelp and laughed. Chi Chi was known for those frying pans.

James finally composed himself and deposited more money into the slot so he could keep on talking… or rather listening. He waited as the commotion died down and spoke again.

"Hello? Anybody there?"

"Oh! Sorry Jamie!" He smiled at one of Bulma's nicknames for him. In his opinion, even though he liked Chi Chi, Bulma was the one for his brother. The two had been through so much together, but Goku was just Goku. That's as easily as he could put it.

"Quite all right Miss Briefs." He saw Sirius's eyes gain that hungry look when he heard Bulma's name.

All Bulma could hear from her end of the phone was garbled, entertaining phrases, such as: "Down Padfoot! Down!"

James heard her laugh.

"Hello Sirius. Now when do I get to meet my nephew?" James whispered Bulma's hello to Sirius and became solemn.

"That's why I need to talk to my brother. Sorry Bulma."

"Oh. Sure. Here you go Jamie, if you need anything feel free to ask. Goku, here."

"Thanks Bulma, you're the best. Hey Goku."

"James! I heard about little Harry! Congratulations, when do we get to meet the little tike?" James couldn't help but smile at his brother's usual joyful mood.

"Well that's why we need to talk." He could sense his brother's power level go on alert even from England.

"Is everything okay?" He heard the protectiveness in Goku's voice. If one thing could take Goku from being a happy, fun loving kid, it was his loved ones in danger. James sighed.

"Not quite." He was having a hard time trying to control his emotions. He looked at Remus and Sirius, who looked back with concern. "Go on you guys, go see Harry." They nodded, understanding that James needed a private conversation with his brother. As they left, James quickly casted a silencing spell around himself so no one could hear what the conversation entailed.

"See Goku… Dumbledore, god I loathe that man, just told us this… Prophecy."

"I see. I never cared for that man either. What does this Prophecy say?"

"Well it concerns Harry." He could almost see the shocked look on Goku's face. "It says: '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_'" He let Goku digest the information.

"You're coming here." It wasn't a request. It wasn't a question. It was a non-refutable statement.

"We'll be there sometime this week. I'll give you another ring to let you know when we are coming exactly."

"Okay James. Keep Lily and Harry safe. Oh, here hold on." He could hear the transfer of people on the phone.

"Hi Uncle James!" James smiled when he heard his four-year-old nephew.

"Hey Gohan!"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I flew Nimbus today all by myself!" James could hear the pride in Gohan's voice.

"Wow! Great job kiddo! I'm proud of you. Well I got a surprise for you!"

"What is it?!" Gohan loved surprises, especially when they were from his favorite Uncle.

"Ah, ah, ah! You'll find out soon enough. Well I have to go buddy, tell everyone I said goodbye! I'll see you soon kid."

"Bye Uncle Jamie!" With that James hung up the phone and went in search of his wife's room.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know, not my best, but I had fun with it. Yes, James is a sayian! and I am not sure how it works out yet, but Goku and James both know they are aliens. I'm not sure if Radditz is going to be there, I really don't like the Sayian Saga too much. I'll figure it out and explain in later chapters.**


End file.
